The invention relates to apparatus for the selection or the correction of data in an electronic watch provided with a rotatable spindle, the apparatus comprising commutation means operated by the rotation of the spindle in one direction or the other and arranged to produce two series of commutation pulses which are phase-displaced with respect to each other, the sign of the phase displacement depending on the direction of rotation of the spindle. In response to the series of commutation pulses, the watch circuit produces a signal indicating the direction of rotation of the spindle and produces selection or correction pulses.
The push buttons with which electronic watches are commonly provided for the selection and correction of data are increasingly being replaced by a more traditional control member, i.e., the rotatable spindle for setting the time indicating by the watch. It is therefore necessary to develop commutation devices which are capable of converting the movements of this spindle into an electronical signals which can be utilized by the electronic circuits of the watch.
In addition, it is useful, in order to reduce the amount of time required for correcting the data, to be able to effect such correction in the backward direction as well as in the forward direction, this being particularly the case with watches provided with analogue display means. This can be achieved in known manner by turning the rotatable spindle in one direction or the other. In this case, the device for effecting the correction must at the same time provide an indication of the direction of rotation.
A known method of simultaneously obtaining pulses for the selection or correction of data and a signal representing the direction of rotation of the spindle consists in using two contacts which are operated so as to produce two series of pulses which are phase-displaced with respect to each other. The present invention is concerned with a simplified apparatus, which is easy to produce and is not too cumbersome, for carrying out this method.